Luca
Luca is one of the main characters of Miss Alice is the Devil. He is one of the very few remaining demons left alive after the war between Demons and Humans that took place 300 years prior to the start of the series. Personality Luca is short-tempered, competitive, impulsive and rude, but he also has a soft side that he doesn't like people seeing. He gets embarrassed quickly and is overprotective of those he cares about. Luca develops feelings for Alice (as she is one of the only people to genuinely care for him) and is often seen blushing or frantically rephrasing sentences he says to her, so no one can catch on to his feelings. He is actually kind, but hates it because he thinks kindness is a form of weakness. Luca is considered a Tsundere. He also has a strong hatred for leeks, and the smell makes him sick. He also hates green onions and miso, unless it's in soup form. He also hates the dish liver and chives. History Luca is fiercely loyal to the head family. Luca was once engaged to Alice at a young age. But then he learned of his parent's plan to betray Sir. Lancelot and the head family. His parents attempted to manipulate him into betraying the head family because of his unique Demonic powers. However, instead of using his Demonic powers to put Sir. Lancelot into a deep, coma-like sleep, he turned against his parents in a fit of rage. Ironically, they were thrown into a coma by their young son and his unwavering loyalty to the head family (particularly to Alice). Since that day, he has trained in weapons rather than relying on his Demonic power. Luca is also Alice's cousin. Abilities La Tenebra Addormentata '(''The Dark Dream) is the ability used to put people to sleep temporarily or eternal. Luca used this power uncontrollably to make his parents fall into eternal sleep. '''Weapon Specialist: He's shown proficiency with the katana; easily fighting off a bunch of smugglers single handedly before Nova arrived to help. His swordsmanship skills are even to the point where he can cut the clothes off of someone without harming them. Black Arts (黒魔法 Kuro Mahō): Luca was able to master all forms of Dark Magic at a very early age, and brought countless creatures to life. His Magic Power is enormous; so enormous, in fact, that he cannot consciously control his own Magic, though whether this was always the case is unknown. Luca's lack of control over his Black Arts seems to come from his emotional state. He, himself, has stated that when he cares of the lives of others, his Magic becomes uncontrollable and randomly bursts outward, killing all those around him, but, when he no longer cares about others, he gains complete control over his Magic, and becomes ruthless and cold-hearted. * Ankhseram Black Magic (アンクセラムの黒魔術 Ankuseramu no Kuro Majutsu): It is a Black Art that allows Luca to kill any living thing he desires. This Magic seems to be uncontrollable at times, causing it to burst out randomly, killing anything within a certain radius around him. However, when Luca forgets the value of, and no longer cares about, a human life, he can fully control this Magic. Certain Magic Items can protect people from Ankhseram Black Magic. This Magic also appears, contrary to the nature of the Black Arts, unable to be learned, as Luca stated that he was born with it. ** Death Predation (死の捕食 Shi no Hoshoku): This usage of this spell creates a dark wave that kills everything in the user's immediate vicinity. ** Death Orb: A spell that, when used, destroys everything in its path. (Unnamed) ** Death Pillar: Luca swipes both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands meet. The hand on top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has the little and index fingers pointing downwards. While doing this, he is surrounded by a dark aura. This spell creates a huge vertical explosion, and it's blast radius is seemingly controllable.(Unnamed) ** Stygian Blast Circle (暗黒爆炎陣 Ankoku Bakuenjin): Luca gathers flame-like dark matter in his palm and strikes his target with the powerful attack.